1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cooking grills or grids, and in particular to grids that are adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to the Inventor includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 311,662; 1,263,863; 1,337,043; 2,549,709; and 3,975,999. All of the aforementioned United States patents disclose cooking grills or spits that are adjustable, however, none of the above cited references disclose a grid that is adjustable in two dimensions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,709 comes the closest to the present invention in that it discloses rods moving within tubes to allow an adjustment for width of the grid. However, no means for adjusting the grid in two dimensions are provided.
3. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant the aforementioned prior art constitutes the most relevant prior art known to applicant.